


Slytherin House Rules, Motto & Secret

by etherian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Rules, feel free to use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian/pseuds/etherian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says.</p><p>Furthermore, for anyone writing HP fanfiction that is looking for a set of rules, you may take these verbatim or use as inspiration to base your own rules upon. <strong>It would be kind if you linked back to this post or at least credited me for the rules, the motto, and the secret.</strong></p><p>The proper Latin for the motto was provided by ffn author, coffeeonthepatio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin House Rules, Motto & Secret

_**The Main Rules of Slytherin House as found posted in the common room etched into a silver plaque stuck to the wall with a permanent Sticking Charm:** _

_1\. Your House is your family. Family stands together._

_2\. The common room does not belong to YOU. It belongs to everyone. Keep it neat._

_3\. Arguments with another Slytherin are only permitted in Slytherin House. Refer to the FIRST RULE._

_4\. Study time is QUIET time and is mandatory. You will receive schedules on a weekly basis._

_5\. NO ONE is allowed to skip House meetings. House Meetings are almost always scheduled._

_7\. The Hogwarts House Elfs are not your servants. Keeping your dorm rooms and the common room clean is your responsibility._

_8\. Dorm inspections once a month. These are NOT scheduled. You are forewarned._

_9\. All meals are mandatory. No sweets in your dorms. No sweets after 8pm. Those taking a Nutrition Potion will come to me or Madame Pomfrey once a week._

_10\. Bedtimes: First years - 9pm  
Second thru Fourth years - 10pm  
Fifth thru Sixth years - 11pm  
Seventh years - Midnight_

_11\. Your House is your family. Family stands together._

_These are the rules I expect everyone in Slytherin to follow; to the letter. They are, however, not the only rules. You will discover in your seven years here that I will give you further guidelines and rules that you can take past the walls of Hogwarts._

_Finally, never forget the Secret of Slytherin:_

_Plan in ways a Ravenclaw finds sound  
Blend like a Hufflepuff into the background  
As for the Gryffindor, learn from their mistakes  
And be ready to react, Slytherin, swift as a snake._

_**Serpens tacitus perspicasis et celeris est** _

_Professor S. Snape_

**_  
_ **

 


End file.
